


The Falling Gaymer

by neggsi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neggsi/pseuds/neggsi
Summary: Hana is - quite literally, sometimes - falling for her new workshop buddy.





	The Falling Gaymer

Hana Song was already quite confident in her sexuality, but oh  _ boy _ did Overwatch’s new mechanic make her feel like she was just discovering girls for the first time. The first time she laid eyes on her, she even dropped a spanner on her foot in complete  _ awe _ . That had been fun to tell Lucio.

“So, how did you break your toe again?” he’d asked suspiciously, gently assessing her foot for further damage. It was mostly bruised, but a broken toe had left the international star absolutely mortified. Trust  _ her _ to drop a tool on her  _ still healing from battle foot _ .

“I saw the new girl and dropped my spanner,” she’d grumbled, face bright red., Lucio had given a teasing laugh, and had since taken to bringing the incident up at every possible opportunity. 

That was frustrating, sure, but it was far from the current issue.

No, the current issue was that for the fourth time this week, Hana had struggled to focus on her MEKA repairs, all because some cruel twist of fate had assigned a gorgeous Swedish ginger the same damn workplace.

It was ridiculous, honestly. She was acting like a lovesick teenager, catching herself staring at freckled muscles as they flexed with work, fighting off pervasive thoughts as Brigitte grunted through tough metal work, and even daydreaming in the few moments of solitude she’d gotten. In fact, ridiculous was only half of it - this crush was getting completely embarrassing. 

On days like this one, Hana was resigned to staying up late to finish her work. Brigitte had been in and out all day, and she was too stubborn to even consider avoiding her crush, so she was left running on minimal sleep as she tinkered with the insides of her bright pink MEKA at three in the morning. Probably not the safest thing to be doing with sleep deprivation, but this was definitely not the first time Hana had pulled an all-nighter to fix something.

Unfortunately, it seemed that three in the morning wasn’t even a safe time to keep her focus, because just as she’d finally found her rhythm the exact cause of her woes stumbled into the workshop - coffee in hand, the light slap of kitten slippers against concrete drawing the Korean’s gaze. 

Hana felt her face heat up at the sight of Brigitte, hair down, only in an oversized night top and slippers, lazily shuffling into their shared workshop. The pair’s eyes met, and through the loud beating of her heart Hana realised that there was officially no possible way to get her upgrades finished tonight.

The Swede gazed up at the top of the MEKA where Hana sat, oil swept across her face and eyebags heavy against her skin. She wanted to be plesently surprised, but based on the stale packet of doritos sitting exactly where she last saw them before bed, Brigitte realised that her friend hadn’t even left the room yet.

Taking a slow sip of her coffee, and watching as Hana’s alarmed expression trained on her, Brigitte finally spoke.

“You haven’t slept.”

It wasn’t a question - there was no room for an answer - but rather an accusation. Brows wrinkled as Brigitte sleepily tried to work out when she last saw Hana outside of the workshop, and a quick calculation told her it had been nearly a full twenty four hours. There was concern etched into the Swede’s features, but otherwise she let her comment hang in the air as Hana struggled to find a response.

Finally, weakly, Hana accused back; “You’re supposed to be sleeping too.”

The pair gazed at each other again, and for just a moment Hana thought she was going to be told off and forced out of the room. Instead, a smile crept onto Brigitte’s face as she gave a light shrug.

“I suppose you make a good point.”

Another sip of coffee, another alarming moment of rapid heartbeat from Hana Song, international superstar who wasn’t  _ supposed _ to  _ ever _ get nervous, and finally Brigitte gave a soft laugh.

The sound, so pure and  _ perfect _ , was absolutely infectious. Within moments, Hana was laughing along, her own smile bright and her cheeks slightly flushed as she relaxed into the moment. It was comfortable, with Brigitte. Even so late at night her presence was welcome and bright, and it was impossible to be mad at the distraction presented. No matter how frustrated she got with her lack of progress on days like this one, Hana enjoyed every companionable moment the pair shared.

“Well, since we’re both awake, why don’t you tell me what you’re working on?” Brigitte offered, falling naturally into conversation like they’d been doing it for years. “I can try and help too, if you want.”

Sitting up from the top of her mech, Hana gave a cheeky smile as she lightly tapped her screwdriver against her cheek. “I dunno, this stuff can be  _ pretty _ complicated,” she teased, knowing full well that even if Brigitte didn’t understand the technology, she’d pick it up quickly.

Excited already, said mechanic put her coffee cup on the nearest table and grinned. “I can handle it - show me what you’re doing.”

Hana gestured Brigitte over to the mech, eyes bright as she began her long, technical explanation of the components, what needed upgrading, and what she wanted to eventually scrap from the technology altogether. She let Brigitte climb up to the open MEKA (something she rarely let anyone else do), and began pointing to various bits and pieces to explain what they did, why she chose them and what other parts could have also done.

Though Hana didn’t realise it, Brigitte had stopped listening from about the time she pulled herself up onto the mech, distracted by how easily lost the younger girl had become in her own words. She wasn’t just excited to talk about her work, but she was eager to have someone to listen to her, and the content joy that sparked in those brown eyes as Hana rambled on about mech building had Brigitte completely stunned.

Of course, the mechanic wasn’t blind. She’d heard of D.va, but the photoshopped images over the web and billboards simply didn’t do the young Korean star justice when she first saw her. The whole  _ world _ knew D.va - gaming superstar, war hero, ambassador for just about every brand that could snag her. Hardly anyone actually knew  _ Hana _ \- technical genius, cheeky but far less intense than her superstar persona, absolute  _ dork _ about games and technology… The superstar who spent many sleepless nights alone in a workshop, shooing away her concerned friends. The superstar who was only nineteen but had seen more bloodshed and violence than most people had in their lifetimes. 

Most of all, Brigitte realised that almost no one knew  _ Hana _ , beautiful and kind, shy but brave, always pushing away help because she always wanted to be the one helping others.

It was only when Hana stopped speaking, gazing at Brigitte with embarrassed curiosity that the Swede realised she’d been staring.

“Sorry,” Hana laughed nervously. “Was I boring you?”

Still caught in her gaze, feelings of warmth and comfort squishing out logical thought, Brigitte shook her head and simply said; “No, I was just distracted by how amazing you are.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Brigitte froze, a blush creeping up her face as she realised exactly what she had just said. Hana looked similarly taken aback, her cheeks pink and her eyes filled with an emotion Brigitte just couldn’t quite place.

In the many movies she had performed in, this was the moment Hana’s character would close in for the kiss, or say something amazingly memorable and scripted that would leave audiences with melting hearts. She knew deep down that this was one of those defining life moments, where you either took a chance or backed out before things got messy. The way Brigitte looked, she was feeling it too.

In that moment, tense and unsure but full of hope and feelings, Hana felt herself falling into a character, the familiarity of knowing the scene much more comforting than the rapid beat of her heart and the genuine blush across her face. Take it as a scene, show confidence, and the rest should fall into place… right?

She took the plunge, gently reaching over to grab Brigitte’s hand.

Brigitte only tensed for a moment at the touch, her mouth dry as she unsuccessfully tried to formulate a question, some guidance into Hana Song’s thought process.

Hana seemed confident, so after a deep, stabilizing breath, Brigitte spoke again. “Can I kiss you?”

Last time she’d imagined kissing Brigitte, Hana had fallen off her mech and onto a safety mat below, flustered and embarrassed and sure that her day dream would always stay as that. Lucio had guessed instantly that she’d hurt herself thinking about Brigitte, again.

The nerves of that Hana seemed to disappear as she not only consented to Brigitte’s question, but initiated the kiss. Soft, closed mouth, no more than a peck, but that final action set her heart alight and permanently covered her thoughts of Brigitte in a layer of “ _ I’m so gay _ ”.

Hana never got around to finishing her mech upgrades.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Considering how gay I am, it's absolutely disgraceful that I haven't written any wlw yet (on here, anyway). Feel free to suggest more wlw content for me on my tumblr, neggsi.tumblr.com ! If you're really keen for that gay content, feel free to commission me too or just buy your local gay a coffee (link on my tumblr!)


End file.
